Missing U, My Lord Sesshomaru
by xxshybabexx
Summary: Rin is sent by Sesshomaru to Cross Acadamy to protect her from something. but what is he protecting Rin from and how will she react when she finds out there are vampires at the acadomy...read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, but are thankful for the creators of them ... u no who they are!

OK, on to the story now!

"

_I don't want to go" ,said Rin in a sobbing cry. Sesshomaru had heard enough, rubbing his temples he exclaims, " You are going Rin and thats Final! Rin storms out of the house, her child- like sobs turning to wails as she ran. Sesshomaru hated himself for being the cause of her pain, but he only wanted her safe, and since she is now 16 he was getting more and more worried about her safety. _**So many demons would love to get ahold of her**_, he cringed at the mere thought of it. Deciding it was best to leave Rin until she calmed, Sesshomaru went upstairs to bathe. _

~ RINS POV~

_How Could He... _

_was all that she could think of as she ran out, her tears running harder down her face. _**How could he just leave me again, and abandon me in such a place.**_ Memories went though her head as if it were a movie, the day Lord Sesshomaru had rescued her from the wolves, the times her, Jaken, and Ah-Un played in th lilies together, and then he had left her with Lady Kaede to look after her. Those days without her Lord were very rough indeed, all she could think of was of his return and that she couldn't wait! And finally, he returned the day she turned sixteen, asking her if he would go and live with him or stay in the village. Of course she went with him, obviously! Now, he is telling her that she has to go to this school thing...this...academy. _**I have to keep u safe...**_his words echoing in her mind. _**Safe...From what...**_ she thought,_**There are always demons after me because im human, whats soo different now...its not like i have anything special they want.**_ Little did she know..._

OK , here is the first chapter of my very first Fanfic of Rin...Please be nice even if it sucks...Wanting to no what happens..no worries the story as only just begun, cant wait to figure out where this is going lol


	2. authors note

**_Authors Note_**

**_sry i havent had the time to update my story...been working Alot and had a long term relationship go up in flames sooo plz be patient with me ill update as soon as i can...thank u to thoe who have favorited my story and to_**

**_Chibi _****_ for reviewing...i apprecate ur support and will continue_**..sry its taking me forever...im also going to post this on wattpad and probably faster because my computer is an hp and will not always cooperate...lol thanx again.


	3. Chapter 2

Again i do not own these Characters but are thankful to the ones that did..u no who they are...

Zero:_" Can we start the story now"_

Me: " Zero, u can be so impatient sometimes" sighs

**_ Yuki_**: " Tell me bout it"

**Zero:**"Shut up Yuki!"

Me: " OK guys stop fighting and let's get back to the story...and were did Rin go?"

Rin: ...

**_The Arrival_**

Lord Sesshomaru ~Pov~

Its Been a week since Rin had spoken a word to me since i told her she was going to the academy. I turn to look at her as we fly over the Western Lands. Rin holds on to the reins of Ah-Un, sobbing. She turned her face away as she notices me watching her. I hate she is angry with me but do not show my inner turmoil for a demon such as I refuses to do such a disgraceful thing...

Rin's POV

As We sail in the beautiful sky of the western lands i can only think of how lonely i am going to be without my Lord. I don't understand why he is sending me away...I had asked Lord Jaken what he thought the reason for sending me away was before we had left him. "Insolent girl, I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru has good reason for doing so, U should not disrespectfully question his decisions!" Jaken exclaimed. I sigh and realize tears are streaming down my face. I can't stop crying I think to myself. Ah and Un make noise and i look up to see what made them do so. Staring at me was My Lord, Knowing I couldn't face him while crying i turn my head to the side. I hear him give the slightest sigh and look at him again. He is now facing forward and that's when i see a beautiful castle just ahead.


	4. Chapter 3

I do not own these characters but to those who did we thank and praise u…..

On to the story!

Meeting the Headmaster

Yuuki ~ Pov~

"U guys need to step back now! " Yuuki yelled trying to fend off the girls crowding around the fence of the Moon dorm. "Back off disciplinary committee!" shouted a girl in the crowd". "Yeah, said another girl," U just want to keep the night class all to yourself!" This is a typical day for Yuuki at Cross Academy. The gates opened and Hanabusa Aido, Kaname Kuran, Senri Shiki, Takuma Ichijo, Rima Toya, Ruka Souen, Akatsuki Kain, Seiren Wondering strolled out looking as beautiful as ever. "Hello ladies," Hanabusa said smilingly," U all are looking as yummy as ever!" The girls screamed in adoration." U shouldn't get them worked up, u no," said Ichijo," Our dorm president won't be pleased". Aido turned to see Kaname giving him a look that Aido only knew too well. Knowing he was in trouble, Hanabusa went quiet, wondering what his punishment will be later. Yuuki was having a very hard time controlling the groups of girls, wondering were in the world her partner in the disciplinary committee was. As if her question was being answered, out of nowhere he appeared. "Stop this!" he barked," And get back to your dorms, all of u!" The crowd of hormonal girls groaned but obeyed him. Yuuki looked at Zero; his lavender eyes glared at her though his fine white hair. "Why are u glaring at me? You're the one who was late, as always!" she yelled. "Well, it's not my fault u can't control a bunch of stupid girls, "He yelled huffed but decided to let it go." Well now that you're here, the headmaster wants to see us so let's go!" Yuuki said in her most authoritive voice. Suddenly Kaname Kuran was in front of her. "Kaname," was all Yuuki could say as he stared down at her. "Yuuki, I hope you are well," he says pleasantly. "Yes, thank u Kaname-sama, Yuuki politely replies. He stares at Yuuki for a lingering moment and then looks at Zero. Zero just stares back not showing any true emotion. Then Kaname turns and heads to the Night class. Zero grabs Yuuki's hand and yanks her away." Let's Go," he says, and with that the head to the headmasters office.

Kaien Cross~ Pov~

Kaien cross, the headmaster of Cross Academy, sat in his office chair looking though some papers that were in front of him**_. I don't know why I am so nervous about this_**_, he thought._ The paper he was currently holding in his hand was in fact an admission slip for the new student arriving. The issue wasn't the new student exactly but the person who is bringing her**_. Lord Sesshomaru_**, he thought, **_It's been a long time._** Thinking back on him, Kaien Cross was still a bit frightened of Lord Sesshomaru, but he more admired him than anything. The headmaster was so deep in thought that he jumped when there was a knock on the door. He straightened himself up as Yuuki and Zero entered the room. "Yuuki, my ever so wonderful daughter, I'm so glad to see u!" said the headmaster trying to embrace Yuuki and failing, for she dodged him. "Ay, headmaster," Yuuki replies bowing. "Call me father," the headmaster pouts. Yuuki as usual, ignores this request, and Zero asks the headmaster why they were summoned. The headmaster suddenly gets serious. "We are having a new student arriving today." He says," It is important for u to know that our guests are a bit different than what you two are used to seeing around this campus. "So another vampire is it," pipes Zero with a most gruesome face. "No, actually the New Student is as human as u and I are," says the headmaster as-a-matter-of –factly. "Then what are u so worried about headmast-err-father," Yuuki asks. The headmaster jumps for joy over Yuuki calling him father then abruptly stops. "Her escort is a different matter Although hes not a vampire but something more extraordinary ," he says, "but u mustn't worry yourself over him, the less u no the better. "Just be polite and try not to stare "he commented smilingly. Zero just stood back listening, but he didn't seem too keen about our guests." Come now!" the headmaster said kindly, "they should be arriving at any minute."

Zero's Pov

Zero fallowed the headmaster and Yuuki outside wondering why they didn't just wait for the new student in the headmaster's office. The headmaster seemed to be looking for something in the dusk sky, but didn't understand what until he saw something moving towards the castle. As the thing got closer he could sort of tell what it was. There was a two headed what looked like dragon of some sort and something that looked like a man, but not a man. Finally they both landed in front of them and Zero couldn't believe his eyes. The dragon like thing with two heads was carrying a girl who he guessed was s the new student. But what really was weird was the umm man in front of him. He was light-skinned with pointy ears, golden amber eyes and knee-length silver hair with short bangs. He had a Prussian blue crescent moon on his forehead that can be seen beneath his bangs, and two magenta stripes on each cheek. On the sides of his wrists he also had two magenta stripes, as well as one magenta stripe on each of his eye lids. He was wearing a red and white kimono, and was carrying what looked like a fluffy scarf on his right shoulder. And a sword was attached to his waste of his kimono. Zero didn't know what to think about this strange person but he knew he didn't like the way the air felt around him. "Lord Sesshomaru," the headmaster called the strange man," you haven't changed at all." Lord Sesshomaru looked the headmaster over. "I can say the same about u, Cross." Lord Sesshomaru said. The Headmaster took this as a compliment and beamed. "This is Yuuki, the headmaster said pointing to her. " Nice to meet u, Lord Sesshomaru, "Yuuki says while bowing to him. Lord Sesshomaru just stares at Yuuki for a moment then turns his attention back on the headmaster. "And this is Zero, "the headmaster points to him. Zero just stares Lord Sesshomaru, seeing him this close he looks more demonic than human. Then Lord Sesshomaru looks at the girl on the two headed creature. "Rin, "he calls her," come here. The girl slides of the two headed creature with ease and stalks to Lord Sesshomaru. She looked to be Yuuki's age and had long black hair, pale skin, and bright brown eyes. Her hair had bangs, but the bangs on the right side were tied up into a small ponytail jutting out in front of her face. Her kimono looked really short for her long legs, but other than that she seemed normal.

Rin's~ Pov~

" Hello Rin," says the headmaster," I am the headmaster her at Cross Academy and this is Yuuki and Zero, they are here to escort u to your room and help with anything u need." Rin looked at the headmaster but didn't say a word. "I think she should be in your room if you don't mind Yuuki, "said the headmaster. "Of course," Yuuki replies. She smiles at Rin but Rin doesn't smile back at her. Rin turns to the two headed creature and pats both its heads. "I will miss u Ah and Un ," she says quietly. Then she walks towards her Lord and even though she is mad at her Lord to his surprise, she hugs him. Lord Sesshomaru looked as though he'd never received a hug before and didn't know what to do, so he just patted her on the head." Tell Jaken I'll miss him as well, she said. Lord Sesshomaru nodded and Just as quickly as she embraced him, she let him go. Then Yuuki and Zero led her away into the castle. But just before she was out of sight, Lord Sesshomaru swore he heard her say so quietly that only he heard that she would miss him the most.

Sesshomaru's Pov

When I heard Rin say that my heart sunk even more for I too would miss her very much, but my time here is done and I know I must go. Cross looks at me and asks what I am going to do but I do not answer. Finally, he gives up waiting on my reply and he asks when I will return for my Rin. I reply saying I do not know which the truth is I don't. "Just look after her as if she was your own, "I tell him. His nodes his head, saying of course. "Does she know?," Cross asks. "Of Course not how can she, "I reply. "And I would like to keep it that way." I turn and gather Ah-Un's reins in my hands." You know, keeping this secret from her may not be wise," he says to me, "but I won't tell be the one to tell her." And with that I disperse.

hey guys i really hope u enjoyed this, please tell me if u are and im sry it took me soo long this is a loong chapter cant wait to start the next one. note this is my first fanfic of two great Animes. soo i hope im doing an ok job thanks to all of my followers and to the ppl who favorited this story. i appreciate it! luvs


End file.
